Ocean Eyes/Five
"sit back in the chair but some how I still get the chills" ''- dental care'' ~ oceansplash A twinge of guilt fills me as I walk away from Starfish. I really don't understand it - after all, this tom could turn out to be like the cats in her Clan. Mean, rude, vicious, deceiving. But something tells me that he's showing me - a complete stranger - who he really is. It's nice to have that feeling - the feeling of being wanted. Of being important and wanted. I walk back to camp, silent on the autumn leaves as the moon starts to come up and illuminate everything silver. I'm really hoping that every cat is asleep; I wish - "Back are you, Ocean Eyes?" Stonestripe smirks at me, and I feel my blood freezing in anxiety. "You should've known that we'd be waiting for you when you'd come back. "I, uh -" "Save it, Ocean Eyes. You should be happy that we're being lenient with you. Freak." And suddenly, his claws are unsheathed and coming down. ~ Oceansplash, come on! You can do this. I do absolutely nothing to stop him. I feel the blood starting to pour, and the sight of the red liquid makes me dizzy. I need to get out - obviously. But where would I go? No one would bother with - with a freak like me. Starfish pops into my mind, and I'm unable to hold back a grin. "What's so funny, Ocean Eyes?" One of the cats in Stonestripe's pack says. "Are you laughing about your sister's death?" I fight back the tears as I gather up my energy. ~ My pelt is shredded - thanks to the claws of Stonestripe. He's about to bring them down again, and I close my eyes, wait for it - At the precise moment, I sprint away, letting my image of Starfish keep me going. I need to get out of here - this abuse can't go on forever. And I know better than to ask Stonestripe to stop - that's like asking the moon not to rise each night. I can hear them pursue me afterward - their scent fills my nose as I run for my life. I just blindly run through the forest, back to the place where I left him. ~ "Starfish! Starfish?" I call out when I catch his scent trail. Looking behind me, I see Stonestripe following me viscously. "Starfish!" I wail. "Oceansplash?" Starfish seemed to be in a tree, and he's down at once, his lovely amber gaze wide and concerned. "Starfish, we need to leave." I say, glancing behind me again. Stonestripe and his band are getting closer by the second. Starfish sees them, and his eyes narrow. Then he smirks - an expression that I thought impossible by his features - and waves his tail. "I'll finish them off for you, Oceansplash. Trust me." Starfish winks before running towards them, and I can't help but feel as if a bit of myself has gone with him. "i feel like he can help me" Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Mist's Fanfictions Category:Ocean Eyes